Beautifying the Beauty
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Belle talks with Mrs. Potts and Wardrobe prior to her planned magical evening with the Beast.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Beauty and the Beast" or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

"Beautifying the Beauty"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Belle had been a prisoner at the Beast's castle for quite some time now, taking the place of her sick and elder father, Maurice. Initially, she had been given harsh treatment by her captor, a Beast, but thanks so series of events, Belle began to fall for her captor when she began to look at the Beast from a different point of view. He had not only saved her life from the wolves, but he also gave her his library, being the nerdy bookworm that she was.

…

Now, she was making her way towards her bedroom where she would be getting ready for a night of great importance. This was to be the night where she and the Beast were supposed to confess their love for one another.

"Tonight is the night, my love!" said Mrs. Potts, the teapot as she watched Belle in the bathtub being bathed. But, Belle was nervous about the evening and it showed as an enchanted object poured water on her head, sending her long brown hair into her eyes.

"I'm not sure that I can do this," she said, pulling the strands of hair out of her eyes. "I mean, yes he did save my life but…could it be that maybe he and I are meant for one another, Mrs. Potts?"

"Of course he is, my love," laughed Mrs. Potts. "Ever since you arrived, everyone has had hope, hope that this spell we have been under will be broken by confessing your love for one another. Besides, it's been a long time since we have had a celebration of this importance."

Belle nodded as Mrs. Potts went behind the screen while she stepped out of the bathtub and several servants came forward with some undergarments for Belle to cover her body with while she was being dried off.

"Important?" Belle asked in a hushed voice. "Are you certain? I mean we are just barely friends and then something bends unexpectedly."

"Such as when you ran away from the castle and you were attacked by the wolves," answered Mrs. Potts as Belle came out from behind the screen wearing her undergarments: a camisole and white bloomers with gray bows at the bottom. "It seems that fate had led you both to this moment."

However, Belle wasn't sure as she took a small gulp while looking at herself in the mirror while a coat stand got to work putting a corset around Belle's chest.

"But, this seems like a small change to say the least," gasped Belle as the tightness of the corset was making it hard for her to breathe in. "I know that we are both a little scared and not prepared, but perhaps that this just normal."

"We all think so," said Wardrobe as she came forward to give Belle her gown for the evening. "But, just as Mrs. Potts had said, this is just normal for any person falling in love. Take my late husband for example…"

But, she was soon interrupted by a clearing of Mrs. Potts' throat as a white petticoat was placed around Belle's waist.

"Now, this gown I am about to give you to wear this evening is of significant importance, my dear," explained Wardrobe, clearing her throat. "The master's mother once wore it many years ago, so treat it with care."

She pulled out of her closet a golden ball gown with two attached petticoats underneath causing Belle to become amazed at how beautiful the gown looked. She was so touched that she nearly cried happy tears.

"Yes, I will treat with care," she said as several enchanted objects came forward to help Belle put on the gown, sliding it over her head. "Thank you."

"But, of course, there are several accompaniments for the gown," added Wardrobe as she also pulled out a pair of long golden gloves and a pair of gold pearl earrings. "Go on ahead, Belle."

Belle grabbed hold of the gloves and slid them on her hands and arms, the material the gloves were made from felt Belle's skin gently and it showed on her face. She then grabbed the gold pearl earrings and carefully placed them on her delicate ears.

"Now, how shall we do your hair and makeup?" asked Wardrobe looking at the mirror. "I think a nice and elegant ponytail will do."

She then motioned for a servant to step forward to start work on Belle's hair, putting a chunk of it up and placing it in a gold band. Another servant got to work on Belle's makeup, placing rouge on her cheeks, red lipstick on her lips and light purple eyeshadow on her eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" asked both Mrs. Potts and Wardrobe.

"I…I think I look beautiful," answered Belle, meekly. "Do you think he wil like me wearing this gown?"

"Both of us agree that you will win his heart wearing this," said Wardrobe, as she pulled out a matching pair of gold slippers for Belle's feet. "Tonight is certainly a very important night, Belle and the outcome of tonight rest's on you both confessing your love for each other."

…

Once she was fully dressed, Belle stood up and admired herself in front of her friends, spinning around to show off her gown as the skirt and petticoats flowed in the spinning. Just then, a voice was heard clearing its throat and Belle turned around to see Cogsworth standing in the doorway.

"Lady," he said, bowing with a forced smile on his face. "The Master awaits. Hoo Hoo."

Taking an enormous gulp, Belle put a smile on her face picked up her skirts and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to where she would meet her captor, who was standing on the opposite ending wearing really nice dress clothes.

"Let's hope tonight works," Belle said to herself as she stood at the middle of the stairs, watching her captor walk down the stairs to meet her. Beast had a forced smile on his face, but Belle didn't matter in the least bit of sense. The talk she had with Mrs. Potts and Wardrobe had proven helpful to her and the night would run smoothly and it did, it certainly did.

THE END


End file.
